1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to grinders for grinding waste paper into insulation products, and controls for such grinders.
2. Prior Art
It has been known that loose fill cellulose type insulation can be manufactured from ground up waste paper, and the usage of such loose fill cellulose insulation has been increasing. The insulation is ground from the waste paper, treated with fire retardant chemicals, packaged and then installed in homes with suitable blowers.
Problems in high production grinding have been encountered, and it has been found that with certain changes existing tub type hay grinders can be modified to do an efficient, high volume grinding job for grinding up waste paper. The present device discloses a tub type grinder of the kind generally shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,650,745 to Oberwortman, which shows a basic configuration of a tub type grinder. The present device also includes additional modifications over U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,128, which illustrates a feeding control for a tub type grinder when used for grinding hay.
In the last mentioned patent, an adjustable plate regulates the feed rate of the hay into a cylinder as the material is moved across the cylinder. In the present device, however, the regulation of the feed is not done in this manner, but the device does provide a grill work for lifting the paper away from the cylinder entirely to permit the cylinder to run free or substantially free during times when the cylinder is tending to load down and slug the machine.